pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhydon
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh= |dexcokalos=051 |dexgalar=265 |evofrom=Rhyhorn |evointo=Rhyperior |gen=Generation I |species=Drill Pokémon |egg1=Field |egg2=Monster |body=06 |type=Ground |type2=Rock |imheight=6'03" |metheight=1.9 m |imweight=264.6 lbs. |metweight=120.0 kg |ability=Lightning Rod Rock Head |dw=Reckless |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Rhydon (Japanese: サイドン Saidon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology It is a rock-hard Pokémon that developed a long tail and learned to stand bipedally, meaning on two legs. It is a rhino-like creature that can crush rocks and has a long drill that can drill through rocks. Gender differences A female Rhydon is similar in appearance to a male Rhydon. However, her horn is shorter than that of a male Rhydon's. Natural abilities This Pokémon's brain developed after it stood up on its hind legs. Its drill horn bores tunnels through solid rock. Its hide is so thick and protective that Rhydon can thrive in very hot places. Evolution Rhydon is the evolved form of Rhyhorn at level 42. Rhydon evolves into the Generation IV Pokémon, Rhyperior, when traded while holding the Protector. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Horn Drill|—|—|5|Normal|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 1 |Horn Attack|65|100|25|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 1 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 5 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 9 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 13 |'Smack Down'|50|100|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 17 |[[Stomp]]|65|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 21 |'Bulldoze'|60|100|20|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 25 |Chip Away|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 29 |'Rock Blast'|25|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 33 |'Drill Run'|80|95|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 37 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 41 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 42 |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 48 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 55 |[[Megahorn]]|120|85|10|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 62 |Horn Drill|—|—|5|Normal|Physical|Cool|2|1}} N/A |[[Stomp]]|65|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} N/A |[[Megahorn]]|120|85|10|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 112 front.png |yspr = Y 112 front.png |grnspr = GR 112 front.png |gldspr = G 112 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 112 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 112 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 112 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 112 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 112 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 112 front.png |dpsprf = DP 112f front.png |ptspr = Pt 112 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 112f front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 112 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 112f front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Rhydon BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Rhydon BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Rhydon XY.gif |xysprs = Rhydon Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Rhydon XY.gif |orassprs = Rhydon Shiny XY.gif |pogo = Rhydon-GO.png}} Appearances Anime *Blaine's Rhydon *Giovanni's Rhydon *Pietra's Rhydon *Head Engineer's Rhydon *Assunta's Rhydon *Team Rocket's Rhydon Trivia *Rhydon and its family members are the only Pokémon to have a / combination where it is switched around with the only Pokémon having Ground-type as the primary type and Rock as the secondary. *Rhydon was the very first Pokémon to be designed. **However, a hidden Pokemon Sun And Moon easter egg shows that Diglett was the first planned pokemon. *Rhydon shares the same species name as Nidoking and Nidoqueen, they're all known as "Drill Pokémon". *A glitch Pokémon called 94 will convert into Rhydon for the first time after being caught. This is the same with 'M. *In Pokémon GO, Rhydon is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. ** It is also one of the 7 that isn't a Pseudo-Legendary or Semi Pseudo-Legendary. Origin Rhydon appears to be based off a rhinoceros but it shares some traits with dinosaurs. Name origin Rhydon is derived from "rhinoceros" and "don", which is Greek for "tooth" and is also a common suffix for dinosaur names. Gallery 112Rhydon_OS_anime.png 112Rhydon_OS_anime_2.png 112Rhydon_AG_anime.png 112Rhydon_Dream.png 112Rhydon_Pokemon_Stadium.png 112Rhydon Pokemon Colosseum.png 112Rhydon Pokémon HOME.png Rhydon-GO.png Rhydon GO Shiny.png Red Army Rhydon.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon